While in the Fields
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: It is said in the books that Aragorn was a bit fearful when Legolas went into elvish sleep. Perhaps a few decades of surprises from the elf made Aragorn have this paranoia. Gimli takes the opportunity to help the sulking ranger be free from his guilt and to get back at Legolas-by sitting on him. No slash.


Gimli's feet screamed for joy when he, the elf, and ranger finally stopped running across the plains with no end in sight. The dwarf found the elf even more quirky that this strange creature did not get tired like he and Aragorn did. Legolas responded politely and appropriate as the situation called for, saying elves did not need sleep in the way men and dwarves needed it. The way Legolas answered made Gimli think the elf-prince was itching to do something to make the air lighter.

Interestingly, Legolas needed to rest finally.

Oddly enough, Aragorn was wide awake.

Gimli huffed gruffly and sat up from his laid position on the ground. The elf-prince was on his back, hands folded on his breast. Aragorn was crouched like a predator, his eyes bloodshot as he stared warily at the elf.

"Aragorn, why aren't you sleeping?" Gimli asked, concerned.

"I cannot this night, Gimli." Aragorn answered in a whisper. "Not while our watchman rests."

Gimli frowned. "Is there a better excuse than that? You seem more perturbed than normal, and it always happens when _he_ is in his dream world."

Aragorn hesitated, and he looked away. Not being so discreet his hand started inching towards a stick that was on the ground.

Gimli almost burst out laughing. He remembered clearly one night in Eregion. Legolas had gone to sleep, and Aragorn strangely possessed a stick at that time. The man inched closer to the elf that night, who was standing at the edge of their camp, and proceeded to beat the living snot out of the prince with said stick when he was close enough. "You my friend are a man of strange hobbies. Beating up elves in their sleep?"

"If you knew about the strange relationship he and I share, Gimli, you would understand." Aragorn defended with a glare. "You have _no_ idea how many times he has done some sort of sneak attack on me whenever I approach, and he happened to be in that dream world. I have to be prepared."

"You can't let it go, out here? It must be different, given the circumstances."

Aragorn's answer confirmed Gimli's suspicions about the ranger being overtired. "I cannot. I have to be ready for anything…"

"Then why by Aulë's beard do you even _trust_ this fellow, if you are that paranoid?"

"Because," Aragorn started with boldness, before his voice became weak and lame. "Because…he is trustworthy, and a good friend, no matter how many times I want to chop off a piece of him every time I get caught off guard."

Gimli hummed in answer, and then smiled a little beneath his beard. "If you are that paranoid, let me help you." The dwarf, despite the protests of his exhausted body, stood up.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "You are not going to do what I think you are going to do."

"Watch me."

The ranger did watch, as Gimli sat on Legolas' chest.

The elf-prince jolted out of his stupor with a gasp as all the air was forced out of his body. "GIMLI!" he shouted in a choked voice.

Aragorn fell over, laughing.

"I am doing our ranger-friend a service, master elf," Gimli said casually. "As he finds you laying on the floor with your eyes open quite unsettling."

Legolas writhed under the weight of an armored-dwarf and failed miserably in getting away. "Get-off!"

Gimli acquiesced and stood up. Immediately in the blink of the eye, Legolas was on his feet looking quite offended and shocked as he caught his breath. Aragorn still had his face in the grass as he held his stomach.

"That was quite uncalled for!" Legolas complained loudly, seriously affronted.

Gimli could not hold back his own laughter either. "Ah, master elf, you are far too serious when someone performs a slight against you, and yet you take joy in seeing others misfortune. Why, that incident in the forest-"

"I am _not_ serious all the time!" Legolas denied with a frown. "And what happened in Lothlórien was completely uncouth. And look," the elf gestured to the greatly amused human on the floor. "Aragorn is going to die here, and it will be your fault."

"I beg to differ, master elf. I think I managed to break him out of his gloom."

Legolas turned to Aragorn.

The ranger slowly got on his knees, his arms still wrapped around his stomach. "Good gracious, my sides hurt." Aragorn grinned broadly at the elf. "We managed to catch _you_ unawares for once."

Legolas folded his arms and lifted his chin up slightly. "Mark my words, Estel, mark my words you and Gimli will regret this."


End file.
